


Sometimes the Tides Change

by Ukeleily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advice, Better attitude, Chloe with grey eyes, Complete Makeover, Eye contacts, Hair Dye, Hawkmoth is fustrated, Jealousy, Juleka comes over, Marinette designs, Miraculer, New queen bee, Patrol, Spoilers, The window, chloe is nice, haircut, references, tantrums, the sketchbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: When Chloe suggests a solution to stay as Queen Bee Ladybug isn't opposed to it.





	Sometimes the Tides Change

The Parisian sky was painted with shades of pink and orange. It looked more peaceful than it did a few minutes ago before ladybug captured the akuma. Chloe was following ladybug with her eyes, waiting for her to come nearer to get her attention. "Ladybug!" she called. This earned her a look back from the hero. She saw her say something to Chat Noir before splitting ways.

"I've only got a few minutes so can you please make this quick?" the heroine asked. 

Chloe took a deep breath in and gathered all her courage before starting. "I just wanted to say that I get why you don't want me to keep the miraculous but I'm a part of the team" she continued, "Because I want to save my city all the while keeping myself and my family safe I came up with an idea to hide my identity". 

Ladybug cocked her hip to the side and made a motion signaling for her to go on. "I'm listening". 

"I think that if I changed my hair, got eye contacts, and got a different suit it could really be convincing that I'm a different person. In regards to changing my hair I could play it off by saying I wanted to look more like the new Queen Bee. And I could make sure our personalities are completely different." she finished. 

"I think that idea isn't half bad. I'm going to give you someone's number that I know. Her name is Marinette and I think you should ask her for help dealing with this" 

Ladybug said while handing the blonde a sticky note. She zipped away and left Chloe on the balcony staring at the number in her hand. As much as she despised the girl she knew that she had an incredible eye that would be useful when trying to coordinate her new style.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she had a hairstylist in her room thanks to throwing a tantrum when her father initially refused. Before getting started she excused herself to make a phone call. She stared at the phone for a few minutes after punching in the digits listed on the note Ladybug gave her. Her hand shook as she slowly moved her hand to press call.   
"Chloe?" asked the other end.   
"Dupain-Cheng, I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but I need your help".  
"I'll be there in a five minutes with a friend." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ten minutes later Marinette and Juleka were next to Chloe who was sitting on a salon chair in her room. The hairstylist was loudly chewing her gum while texting someone on her phone. Juleka was animatedly talking about different hairstyles that would suit her.  
"Ok if we're going to change your hair we have to change your entire style." Juleka decided.   
"That was the plan" Chloe responded while rolling her eyes. She had managed to lie to them that she was taking up parkour (which wasn't far from the truth) and she needed a haircut that wouldn't get in her way.   
"How about a blunt bob? It's super versatile! You can curl it to look like Monroe but you could leave it straight too and flip it into a side part." Juleka suggested.   
"Isn't that the hairstyle the new Queen Bee has?" Marinette asked. She was skillfully trying to set the stage before fully going through with their plan. She likes to thank Ladybug for helping her gain skills in the lying department.   
"All the more reason to get it!" Chloe over-exaggeratedly exclaimed. "Since we're already halfway there...I want to go caramel brown too."  
"All right lets get started" The hairstylist enthusiastically cut in.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After many hours of waiting Chloe was done. She looked in the mirror and took in her new look. She thanked and -unexpectedly- hugged her before bidding her goodbye. She was left with Marinette in her room who was browsing through her phone looking for different contact colors that could work for her. She wasn't sure what lie ladybug had told her but she was surprised that all her requests didn't raise the least bit of suspicion. 

Marinette broke the silence by saying,"I think you shouldn't wear makeup now that we're already talking about changing how you look."

"Really?" she asked. 

"Your pretty without the makeup and the spray tan. You honestly only need mascara and lip gloss."

"I think I'll take your advice seeing as you have obviously captured the attention of many with your talents in fashion." Her words were laced with envy when she said this. 

"You would do the same if you had a change in attitude. Money only gets you so far."

They were left in silence once again. Chloe had decided that she would be more down to earth in civilian. She would act confident and direct in her hero form. Her thoughts were cut short when Marinette spoke. "I think grey would be good for eye contacts." 

"Okay"

"I also may or may not have purchased some extra outfits that I think would suit you"

"I needed some new things anyways"

Marinette excused herself to get her bag. She came back with it and pulled out her sketch book in one swift motion. She flipped through some pages before flipping it over to show Chloe. 

"I was thinking this one for you" She said while pointing to a different version of Queen Bee's outfit. 

Chloe stared at her shocked. Marinette realized that Chloe didn't know that she knew about the true intentions of her calling for her help. "Ladybug said you wanted me to design a cosplay costume for you" she quipped. 

"Oh! - Sorry I forgot about that" Chloe laughed nervously. 

She carefully took the sketchbook from her and placed on the bed so she could get a better look. Her fingers hovered over it, knowing from her mother that the designs could smudge. Her outfit had intricate and complicated patterns. The model had antennae on its head (for sensing things that were far away she assumed). Her old weapon was still there but her suit was completely different. She had a striped leotard with a sweetheart neckline and under it was a black long-sleeved suit that went up to her neck and covered her hands and feet. She had a thick belt and heavy-looking platform boots. Her favorite part of it was how Marinette managed to incorporate peculiar yellow leg warmers and something similar on her arms as well. She liked this new outfit as well but she didn't let it show. She paid Marinette for her efforts and ended up slipping it in her bag when she stubbornly refused to accept it. 

After she left, Chloe laid down in her bed and stared at her ceiling. She turned to her side to shut off her lamp that stood on her nightstand. She then found a note attached to a familiar hexagonal box. "Welcome to the team, permanently. Keep your identity safe. You are to meet us for patrol every night starting today. -Ladybug" it read. Chloe ripped up the note to destroy evidence of having her miraculous again. She locked the door to her room before opening the box. A bright yellow light circled her before dissipating, ultimately leaving pollen where it once was. The kwami slowly lifted its head before smirking and saying, "Hello again my queen". Chloe returned the same look prior to saying the magic words "Buzz on". She felt a rush of energy go through her body as her pajamas slowly transformed into the same suit Marinette had sketched out for her. She excitedly rushed to the mirror and ruffled her hair in an attempt to straighten her curls as to not raise any suspicion. She leaped off her balcony and swung towards the Eiffel tower leaving a confused and aggravated Gabriel Agreste staring out of his bedroom window. "Another identity to uncover" he sighed.


End file.
